Experimental Love
by kradnohikari
Summary: AU, Crossover with Ratchet and Clank, Slash! Jak met a Lombax when he was imprisoned and found that he cared for the creature deeply. Experiments are happening to both and it changes them.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters or places in this story. I did make up Ratchet's beast form, and I do own the plot.

**Warnings-** AU, Crossover, Slash/Yaoi, Violence, sex (not graphic)

**Pairing-** Jak X Ratchet

This is a crossover with Jak and Daxter and Ratchet and Clank that I wrote a few months ago. I finally typed it up and have it here now. Whoot! There is a sex scene that has been taken out, but if you go to my profile there is a link to the unedited version. Enjoy!

Screams tore through the dark building as a dark substance was pumped into a young man, his body arching up off the metal table. Blonde and green hair spilled over the sides, held back by a red band, his clothing a light tan torn and frayed at the edges. His feet were bare and semi-clean, as they clenched, shaking from the pain and liquid that was invading his system.

Hovering around his body was a short man, with orange hair peeking through a metal mask that rested on his head. His thin frame was covered with a Krimzon Guard uniform, as he stepped forward. "It's been a month sir, and there haven't been any changes at all." Closing his light blue orbs he sighed lowly, his long thin ears twitching faintly.

Beside him another man shook his head, his hand coming up to run his chin. "Erol find me someone else, but keep this thing alive." He held his hand out, letting it point towards the blonde, before turning and walking away.

--

Looking out at the vast expanse of darkness and the stars that littered it, Ratchet shifted in his seat. Fur of an orange with stripes of a dark brown covered his body. Gloves covered his hands, as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. His long tail swayed behind him, the end fluffed out, as the long ears on top of his head twitched faintly. "This is the planet Clank, right?" His green hues looked to a small robot, a smile resting on his muzzle.

Clank looked up, his orbs glowing brightly before dimming once more. Threading his metal appendages together, the short antenna on his head glowed red. "Yes, that is what I was told." His voice rang through the cabin, giving off his artificial voice.

Nodding his head, the Lombax lowered the ship, entering the planets atmosphere, the black sky giving way to blue. Buildings and walls appeared as the ship landed outside of the city walls. Cutting the engine, Ratchet jumped out of the ship, landing on the ground.

A pair of blue jeans was the only thing that covered his body. Sighing, the Lombax looked around, ears twitching as he hummed lowly to himself. "This doesn't look like the right place Clank." Moving towards the large wall, he jumped, using Clank to get up and over. Jumping down, he landed in one of the large holes in the ground, almost falling over a pipe

"No it does not. Maybe we should look around." Clank suggested, his body secured against his friend's back.

"Yeah…" Not too sure about the idea, Ratchet stayed in the tunnel for a moment, before climbing out of the hole, his feet padding softly against the stone ground. Tilting his head back, the Lombax's mouth dropped open, as a floating car moved above him. All around him people moved, pushing him every so often, each taller then him. "Wow…"

Moving through the crowded streets and run down houses, he ducked as a metal rod almost connected with his face. His tail flicked behind him, as he growled lowly, not liking the fact that the red dressed man kept moving. He continued on though, pushing himself through the streets and into a district lit in red.

A smirk came to rest on the Lombax's muzzle, as he strolled through the area, his gloved hands threading together behind his back. "We're in the red light district, yet I don't see anything bad Clank.. I think the message was a lie, we shouldn't have listened to Captain Qwark… Especially not after the thing with Drek."

Shaking his head, he walked up one of the long metal ramps, not paying attention to his surroundings. His small frame collided with a slightly taller one. "Sorry," he mumbled, stepping back, brining a hand to his head.

"What do we have here?" Brushing off the specks of dirt on his shirt, Erol grinned an idea coming to him. Pulling up the metal mask that covered his face, he tilted his head to the side, his hands coming to rest on his thin hips. The orbs of blue scanned the body of the short creature, as a low chuckle slid past his lips.

The sound scared Ratchet, causing his body to step back, instinctively. His long ears started to lower back, as he pulled back his lips, showing off his teeth and the fangs that rested among them. A low growl left his throat, his tail falling limp behind him.

Observing the reaction, brought a rush of excitement to the orange haired man. The Krimzon Guard commander had found the perfect candidate for the Dark Warrior program. The long ears that stuck out of his helmet twitched faintly, showing off the light blue tattoos that rested on both his ears and face. "Don't be afraid." He waved a hand to some of his fellow guard, pointing to the furry creature.

Gulping, the Lombax looked below him. "Clank, when I let them take me run to the ship and get help." He hissed, closing his hues, a smirk coming to his face. He wasn't about to go without a fight.

The robot unattached itself from Ratchet's back, before running into a small hole in the wall, dimming his orbs for a moment to conceal himself completely. He watched the scene before him play out, worried.

Erol blinked, watching the robot leave, before turning his attention back to the furry Lombax. "A robot? You will be fun to play with." He stepped back, letting his guards deal with him.

A shiver ran up the alien's spine, as he looked behind him. Waving, he jumped off the ledge chuckling his fear getting the best of him. Running through the streets he heard the guards behind him, before black darkened his vision. Falling to the ground, he passed out, blood dripping from a wound on his head, matting his fur and staining it.

"I apprehended him sir." One of the guards saluted to the commander, as he came forward. The weapon that had knocked the Lombax out rested in his hands, as the crimson liquid dripped onto the ground.

Bending down, the orange haired commander reached out poking Ratchet. When the creature didn't stir, he straightened and sent a kick to the limp body, before turning around. "Send him to the prisoners quarters. He is an experiment." Not saying any more, he left the scene.

The guards looked at each other shrugging. Grabbing the short creature, they threw it over one of their shoulder's before lugging him to the cell block.

With the guards gone and the coast clear, Clank stepped out of his hiding area. His dim hues scanned the metal area. "Ratchet I will save you." Not delaying his escape any longer, he ran, jumping over the wall that they had come over. Slipping into the ship, he took off leaving Ratchet to fend for himself.

--

A groan left the Lombax, as he opened his pools the world around him spinning for a moment before falling still. His hands came to rest on his stomach. The gloves that were once there were gone, leaving his furred fingers exposed. Biting his lip, he tried to keep the bile that was threatening to make itself known at bay, as his ears lowered down, his tail staying still.

He stayed still until everything was alright once more. Lifting his head off the ground, he observed his surroundings. The area he was in, was a small cell with stone walls, and a row of metal bars to keep contained within the area. Letting out a soft sigh, he moved to one of the two beds in the room plopping down. He looked down, picking at the tattered clothing that covered his body.

"Where the hell am I?" He muttered, leaning against the wall, his body relaxing slightly. His hues slipped hut, as his tail wrapped around his body. Ratchet was about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps. Keeping his body still, he opened a pool watching, and listening.

"Scum get inside." A voice growled, as Erol moved into the Lombax's view, dragging a blonde elf by the arm. Opening the cell, he threw the young man inside, closing the bars behind him. "I'll see you in a few days." The commander growled, turning on his heels, leaving the prisoners alone.

Breathing heavily the blonde closed his light pools for a moment, before focusing them on the Lombax. His body swayed, as he struggled to stay standing, the experiments taking their toll one more. Holding a hand to his head, he moved and sat down on the other bed, hissing lowly. "What are you?" He asked, voice husky. Shifting his weight, he let a hand fall to his side.

Ratchet opened a hue, letting a small smile rest on his muzzle. He shifted his body, pushing himself off the wall. "Rude aren't we. My name's Ratchet and I happen to be a Lombax." He held out a hand for the other to shake, raising a brow.

"Jak. How did a Lombax end up in Haven City?" The blond asked, ignoring the wave of exhaustion that swept over him.

Chuckling lowly, Ratchet brought his legs to his chest, letting his head rest on them. Thinking of his adventure, he smirked. "A transmission. I came and then that crazy commander kidnapped me… Well more of threw me in this hell hole. What about you?"

Jak's ears lowered, as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. "About half a year ago I was messing around with some artifacts when I ended up here. Got thrown in jail and have been here ever since. You're lucky they haven't run experiments on you yet." A smile slid onto his cold face, as another soft sigh escaped him.

Ratchet blinked, tensing. "Experiments? They said something about a experiment… The Dark Warrior project?" He held onto his legs, his ears twitching faintly, as the long tail beside him moved faintly.

The blonde shook his head slowly, slipping off the mattress. He padded across the room softly, the cold stone causing a light shiver to run up his spine. Sitting down on the bed, he placed a hand on the Lombax's shoulder, squeezing. It felt odd to him, but he stayed. "The experiments… Well they are what I am going through… They inject this substance called dark eco into your body. It's painful, but if you get lucky they'll kill you." It sounded horrible, but death was sometimes the answer.

The Lombax nodded slowly, looking to Jak, closing his vibrant green hues for a moment. A soft sigh escaped him, before he raised his head. "Does it change you?"

Jak nodded slowly, pulling his hand away, letting it settle in his lap. "I was a mute at one time and since the experiments started I found that I had a voice. That is just the little thing though. There is a pressure in my head, and after every injection it grows in strength. I'm afraid of what it could mean." He stopped there, standing up and going to his own bed, lying down. "Get some rest Ratchet, you'll need it." The blonde passed out after that, his body worn out.

Ratchet stayed up a little longer, thinking about the situation. When he was finally unable to stay awake, he laid down, sleep claiming him instantly.

--

A few months had passed and Ratchet was finally ready for the experiments. During their time together Jak and Ratchet had grown closer, becoming very good friends, but there was something between them. A gap that had yet to be crossed.

Taking a deep breath, Ratchet exhaled slowly. "Today's the day." He whispered looking down, his body shaking.

The blond leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the Lombax, pulling him close. "It will be fine. I will be here when you get back." He whispered in the other's ear, his own twitching faintly. He could hear the faint footsteps coming towards their lone cell, prompting him to squeeze tightly, before pulling away. "Good luck, Ratchet." Getting up, he moved back to his own bed, closing his hues for a brief moment, before grabbing something under his pillow, looking for something that would eat up his time alone.

Ratchet nodded, slipping his body off the bed. He smirked, as the sight of Erol came into view. "I'm ready." He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to be calm and collected in front of the commander.

Chuckling, Erol shook his head, opening the bars. Sticking his hands inside, he pulled Ratchet out of the cell. "Time to see you squirm." He growled, dragging the creature out of the hallway and into the room where the experiments would take place. Without care he threw him on the cold metal table that would be used during the experiments.

Feeling the cold metal against his fur, Ratchet shivered, closing his hues tightly. His tail wrapped around the side of the table, as a low whimper escaped his lips. He shifted his body, feeling the metal digging into his body. Lowering his ears, he waited for what would happen to him.

The commander smiled, seeing the pathetic sight before him. Moving around the table, he ran a hand along the tattered clothing, before stepping away. Lifting a hand up, he pressed his palm against a button, before turning around, ready to watch the action unfold before him.

A large needle raised from the ground, slowly clicking as it moved, hovering over the Lombax's body. The tip had a thick dark purple substance dripping out of it slowly, that stained the ground as it fell. It moved, pressing against the creature's arm, before breaking the skin. Doing as it was told, it slowly pumped the liquid into the creature's veins.

Screams tore from Ratchet's throat, as his body arched off the bench, his hues opened wide. The long tail fell limp, behind him, twitching every so often. Clenching his hands, his nails slipped into his palms, drawing blood.

Erol shook his head, running his hand over the other's, taking the blood before it could start to drop and licking it off. His gaze flicked back, as he watched a monitor with the Lombax's vitals displayed on the screen. He watched them move, before shooting up staying at a higher level, looking good. Grabbing a dial, he turned it adding more liquid into the tube.

As the procedure continued tears started to run down his face, his body numb. Ratchet went still, passing out on the table, blood running down, matting his fur. The needle retracted from his body, folding up, before lowering itself back into the ground.

Moving to the table the orange haired elf unlatched the other, his ears twitching faintly. He threw the Lombax over his shoulder, bringing him back to the cell block, throwing him at the blonde. "Take him." He growled, locking the cell door, walking away.

Slipping off the bed Jak grabbed the other, pulling him onto the bed. Slowly he ran his hands through the other's fur, hoping he was alright.

--

It was almost two years from Jak's imprisonment that the experiments started to become too much for him. Sighing, he saw the Lombax come back to his cell awake this time. "Are you okay?" He grabbed the other, bringing him to his chest, his long ears lowering down.

Ratchet nodded, his tail wrapping around Jak. He licked his lips thinking to himself, and the feeling of security he got from being in the blonde's arms. Looking up, he raised himself, pressing his lips against the other's pulling away soon after. His long ears lowered back, as a blush crossed his face, covered by the fur. "I'm okay…" He whispered, grabbing onto the other's tattered clothing.

A little shocked the blonde stood there for a moment, before a smile crept onto his face. "I'm glad." Running a finger underneath the furry chi, he pushed it up, leaning forward. He pressed his lips against the other's returning the kiss with a deeper one, as he tried to gain entrance. He tightened his grip around Ratchet, as he shifted slightly.

Opening his mouth the Lombax, let the wet muscle into his mouth, groaning lowly. His green hues slipped shut, as he pressed his body flush against Jack's. A wave of sleep hit him, as he pulled away. "Tired…" He mumbled, yawning. Snuggling into the other's chest, he closed his hues tightly.

Chuckling, the blonde elf lifted the Lombax up, moving to the bed and placing him down. He was going to pull away when he felt Ratchet pull back on him, not letting him go. Sighing lowly, he smiled slipping onto the bed, holding Ratchet tightly.

Erol shook his head a leery grin on his face as he pressed a button. A monitor with the image of the new couple sleeping shut down. The commander leaned back in his seat, threading his fingers together, and closed his hues for a moment.

--

It was the day before the two year mark for Jak and a year and six months for Ratchet. During the time together their relationship had grown deeper. They had the day off from the experiments and they were planning on making the best of it.

"No experiments today. We should find something to pass the time Jak." The Lombax murmured, nuzzling into Jak's side, his hands running down the other's tattered clothing. Moving, he opened his mouth, nipping at the pale flesh before him, letting his tongue run over the area. His green hues slipped closed, as his ears lowered back. The hands that were roaming slipped underneath the clothing, ghosting over the skin underneath.

Groaning Jak arched his body into the other's touch, his ears lowering down, twitching faintly. His hands gripped the sheets, clenching tightly. "Like what…?" He asked, his tongue running along his lips, as he raised an eyebrow.

Murring lowly, Ratchet continued to bit at the other's neck, letting his tail slip under the pants, moving up his leg. "I have an idea love." He whispered, letting his hands dip under Jak's waist band, as he ran nails over the other's limp organ.

Shivers ran through the blonde's body, as a moan escaped his lips. "What do… You have… In… Mind…?" His orbs slipped shut, as his body arched into the other's hands. Lifting a hand up, he ran his own hands down the Lombax, digging his nails into the other.

"Oh just a little fun actually." Ratchet whispered, grabbing Jak's limpness, playing with it. His fingers moved up the shaft, toying with the head and slit, before moving down to the other's balls. Moving his mouth, he bit the tattered shirt's bottom, pulling it upwards, before attacking the pale skin below.

His tongue moved downwards, as his ears twitched faintly. The orange furred tail pulled out of the confines of the other's pants, moving to the pants that he wore. Slowly it pulled them downwards, causing a small shiver to run through his body, as the cold air assaulted him. "Just a little activity."

The elf groaned his body reacting, a heat flaring in his groins. His head fell to the side, as he arched his body into his lover's nimble hands. Long nails dragged down the other's back, as Jak tore the shirt off of Ratchet, his mind lost in a haze of lust, need and anticipation.

Rolling his hips, Jak moved against Ratchet's body. The long ears of his lowered down, his tongue slipping out of his mouth, running along his pale lips. Raising his body up, he felt the warm hands leave his hardened cock, working on pulling his shirt off. A cold air hit him, but the blonde's body was on fire by the touches left by Ratchet.

Having enough of this, he wrapped his arms around the Lombax, flipping them. "My turn to play." Jak opened a pool, before closing it once more. His hands moved yanking the half moved pants exposing Ratchet to the world. Leaning forward, he kissed the other deeply, before pulling away. His hands moved over the small furry frame, as he started to play with Ratchet's nipples, brining his mouth to one. He sucked lightly, running his wet muscle over the sensitive area.

The elf moved his body against the other's groaning at the friction between them. His hardness throbbed, as he worked on the other nipple.

Groaning and hissing, his hands clenched the blankets. The Lombax arched his body into the touches, his tongue falling out of his mouth. "Take me Jak…" He whispered, spreading his legs wide.

Smiling widely, the blonde sat back, grabbing the other flipping him onto his stomach. "Prep yourself… I want a show…" He whispered, running a hand down the other's butt.

A shudder ran though Ratchet as he picked his body up. His hues slipped shut tightly, as his arms shook, his legs spreading wide. He lowered his upper body, letting a hand come up behind him. He shifted a little, grabbing his ass. He spread his cheeks, wide, before his tail came up, and ran along his tight entrance.

-Deleted sex scene. Go to link on profile for full version.-

Pulling out, he fell against the bed, holding the Lombax close to his chest, panting. He kissed the other, before closing his hues. "That was… Fun…" He mumbled, yawning.

Ratchet nodded, murring lowly as he snuggled closer to his lover's chest. "Yes it was…" Closing his hues, he fell asleep, thoughts of the next day attacking his dreams.

Jak followed soon after.

--

A scream emerged from the blonde as his body arched off the cold metal, pain running through his body. His hues were open wide, focused on the commander and Baron at the edge of his table. Clenching his fists, his nails slipped into his skin, breaking it. Blood ran down his fingers darker then the normal crimson.

"Has there been any change?" The plump Baron asked, pacing back and forth. His metal piece glowed in the pale light. The ear that was covered twitched faintly.

The commander leaned over Jak's body poking the flesh harshly. Chuckling lowly, he shook his head, glancing at the vitals displayed on the screen. "As far as it shows no change."

Clenching a hand the baron slammed a fist onto the table, growling lowly. "What about the creature?" He asked, upping the dosage that was being pumped into the blonde.

"Nothing. No change either. You would think with all the dark eco…" He stopped in the middle of the sentence the experiment over with.

"He should be dead, both of them." Turning away, he crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Kill them both." He waved a hand, before walking out of the room, leaving Erol alone with the failure.

Smirking the commander pushed the metal mask back. "I will be back in a few hours." Leaving the other's side, he felt the area, moving towards the cell block. "I think I'll kill the creature first." He called out.

Fatigue hit him hard, as he tried to move his body, hardly able to do much. Jak's hues slipped shut, as he groaned softly. His ears twitched faintly, as he heard someone humming, the sound coming closer, growing louder.

Rising on a platform a small orange ottsel jumped off, landing on the area where the table was. "Jak buddy?" The creature called out, looking around, stepping forward he jumped onto the table where the blonde was laying.

"Hey buddy did you see a…" The creature moved up and down the body, Jak arching as his privates were hit. Turning he got a look at the other's face. "Jak!"

Bending down, he grabbed the other's shirt, pulling him up. Shaking his friend hard, he started freaking out. "Buddy, speak to me! Speak to me!"

Growling the thought of Ratchet being harmed filled him with anger. Lifting his head up, he opened his hues wide, body tense. "We have to save him!" He yelled, struggling to get out of the grasp of the shackles.

Daxter jumped off of the other, not entirely sure what his friend was talking about. "I'm sure we can find a way to get you out…" He trailed off, turning around, wiggling his fingers.

Purple lightening had started to roll off of Jak's body, as his face turned a pale grey, dark black blood ran down his face. Horns emerged from his scalp, as the blondish green hair lost it's color turning a light shade of grey. His nails started to grow, turning black, curling in, before he extended the appendages, growling. Fangs were exposed, as his lips curled back, his long ears twitching faintly.

He raised his wrists, his once blue orbs were now an obsidian black, cold and uncaring. The purple electricity intensified as he broke the metal, throwing it to the side. Getting off the table, the dark warrior moved over to the ottsel, extending his claws grabbing Daxter. Shaking the creature, he sniffed the air, before taking off.

"Jak! Buddy! Wait!" Daxter yelled, following his friend.

The grey warrior growled as he continued to run down the familiar corridors the cells passing by, the prisoners not the one he was looking for. "Ratchet…" He hissed, clenching his hands.

When he reached the cell, he jumped on Erol bringing him to the ground. His nails slipped into the dear commander's flesh, blood coming out, as he dragged them downwards. "Leave him alone." He hissed, bearing his fangs.

_Jak paced in the abyss of his mind, watching the scene before him through the creature's eyes. Sitting down on the ground he threw his hands into the air, sighing deeply. "Don't kill him, I can handle this." He growled trying to push the other out of his body._

The dark warrior felt the other push against him starting to take control. The grip he had on the commander loosened, his nails starting to shorten as his body started to return to it's pale color, the horns retracting. Slowly the black hues returned to their shade of blue.

Jak jumped off of Erol and ran to Ratchet moving out to touch the orange fur. "Ratchet." He whispered, his ears lowering down.

The Lombax was curled up a needle in his arm, the dark eco slowly dripping into his body. He curled up into a ball, shivering, jumping as the hand touched his fur. His tail twitched, as he held his head. "Jak…" He whispered, moving closer to the other's body.

The blonde growled lowly, holding the other close to him, running a hand through the other's hair. "It's okay. All okay." He whispered, trying to comfort the other.

Behind them the body of the commander stirred, as he reached into his pockets, pulling out a small syringe. Smirking at the display before him, he stood up, slinking towards the couple. Narrowing his hues, he plunged the object into the creature's arm, letting another dose of the dark eco enter Ratchet's body. "Show me the dark warrior." He growled stepping back.

Tears started to fall down as Ratchet bit his lip in pain. Anger flowed through his veins as a fire ran through his body. "I'll kill him…" He growled, pulling his body away from his lovers, he stood to his full height. Moving his hands, he grabbed the objects in his flesh, pulling them out, throwing them to the cold ground.

A roar escaped his throat, as the purple lightening emerged from his body hitting the ground. The Lombax's short muzzle widened, growing longer as he lowered his body to all fours. Blood burst from his lips, as the small fangs widened, lengthening , as they slipped past his lips curling. Twitching behind him was the long lion's tail, as his legs grew more muscular, his hand and feet became large orange paws. Nails of black grew, moving against the ground.

The large ears, grew shorter, erect on the long head of the creature. Roaring once more, his hues flashed red, before settling on the color. Drool dripped from his mouth, as his black tongue ran along his teeth. "So weak…" Ratchet growled, flexing his paws, moving in the new body.

Erol watched the monster, fear keeping him rooted. Clenching his hands he tried to keep a cool facade. Reaching up, his fingers slide over the metal mask atop his head, before he pushed it down. "You won't pass."

Jak watched moving silently to his lover, looking to Daxter he told him to be quiet, hoping that after years of reading his facial expressions he would understand. Reaching out he placed a hand on the dark creature's fur. "Don't kill him. He isn't worth the time. We are leaving right here, right now." He whispered, pools closing, as a soft sigh escaped the blonde's lips.

Tensing, Ratchet turned his head around, the red glowing for a moment. "Ratchet isn't sure that's true." The creature mumbled, his tail flicked behind him annoyance.

"See that. That's my friend, he has a way to get us out. If not… Well then we are scheduled to die tonight anyway." The blonde dropped his hand, letting it fall limp at his side, waiting to see what his lover would choose.

Standing still the dark creature took a few minutes to think and speak with his host before nodding his head. "If you hurt him I will kill you." He warned, letting ratchet take control. The Lombax's body returned to normal, shaking slightly.

"We go now." Hitting Erol on the head, Jak grabbed Ratchet's hand and moved to look for freedom.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
